


Be My Valentine: A Happy McKirk Holiday

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fem! Kirk, Fluff, Genderswap, Love Confessions, Past pirk, mckirk - Freeform, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Four years after Khan, Bones gets up the courage to tell Jamie how he feels. Set in the "Closure" universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this around Valentine's Day, but got sick and couldn't finish it for awhile. Oh well. Better late than never.

Valentine's Day was here again and The Enterprise-A was bustling with sweethearts making plans and getting ready to treat their significant others with plenty of romance. Captain Jamie Kirk thought it was cute, even though she herself had never been big on the holiday, even when her husband was alive. If it improved morale, though, she was all for it.

She'd planned to spend her fifth February fourteenth in space Being a sounding board for crewmembers who didn't have a Valentine or had lost that someone special. Jamie had found out that people tended to gravitate towards her because she could understand what they were going through and knew she wouldn't try to force them to cheer up. 

So, after she finished her shift she had supper a group of the singles and commiserated with them for a bit before returning to her quarters. When she got inside, though, she was met by a most unexpected sight: a glorious bouquet of roses sitting right on her table and one of those heart shaped boxes of chocolates. Looking for a card, she found a sheet of paper with a rather untidy scrawl. 

"Jamie, do you want to be my Valentine? I think you've figured out by now my heart is yours, but in case that wasn't clear, this should do the trick. Call me.  
LHM."

"Oh, Bones," she whispered to herself, delight coursing through her. She knew the man had loved her for years, but things just hadn't worked out. First, he'd been just out of a divorce and not ready to start anything, then she'd started dating Chris and gone and married the man by the time Bones had recovered. For the last four years or so, she'd been the one recovering after losing him in Khan's attack.

But now, she felt ready to begin a new adventure and Bones's timing couldn't have been better. The solid friendship she'd had for him had only deepened over the course of the five year mission and she could admit to herself she was ready to try romance again. 

Bones had been so patient with her. He knew her better than anyone and hadn't tried to rush anything or make her uncomfortable. In fact, she'd started to wonder if he would ever say anything. Evidently, the holiday had emboldened him to finally speak out. 

She buried her nose in the pink roses and breathed deeply of their exquisite aroma, thinking of the man who'd been there during the darkest moments of her life and dragged her back from the dead. 

Turned out Bones had a major soft side. Who knew? 

She pulled out her communicator and called her best friend. He was probably pacing somewhere, waiting to hear the verdict. 

"Hi, Bones! I got your present. It's incredibly lovely," she told him happily. 

"Glad you like it," he responded somewhat nervously. "So, what do you say?" 

"I say get yourself over here ASAP so I can show you just how much I like the idea of being your sweetheart. We've put this off long enough." 

"Okay, then. If you're sure, I'm on my way." She thought she could hear him smile through the device and couldn't help but picture his dimpled grin. 

"I'm very sure, Bones." 

"Okay then. See you in a few."

Bones was very prompt. Less than five minutes later, her door chime went off and there stood his familiar blue clad figure.

Jamie seized him and tugged him inside, impatient to express her positive reception of his suit. 

"Bones, the flowers are lovely!! And you even got me chocolate truffles! How un-doctorly of you." 

Bones blushed. 

"Well, it is Valentine's Day," he said. "Just don't eat em all in one go." 

"I won't, Bones," she assured him, then helped things along by asking "So you want to be my Valentine, do you?" 

"Yeah, I have for a long time, Jamie," he admitted. "But you probably knew that." 

"I did," she said. "Thank you for being so patient. I've wavered back and forth about this for a year and finally, I've started to feel like it's okay to move on--with you." 

She grabbed his hands and looked deep into the familiar hazel eyes.

"So, what're you gonna do about it?" Jamie whispered impishly. The guard seemed to drop from Bones's face as he realized his long-held-in-check feelings were, in fact, returned. 

Jamie's face grew warm under the intensity of her long time best friend's gaze. She was used to Bones's various stares he used when she wasn't being truthful about her health, or pretending she was okay on the sad anniversaries, Even the super annoyed one she got when she was being too optimistic for his tastes, or the crazy eyebrow when he thought she was completely insane. Now, though, there was heat in it and she swallowed hard.

"Do about it?" Bones said in a growly tone while he extricated his hands and cupped her face. "Many things, Darlin', many things."

He finally kissed her and she relaxed against him, sighing over how perfect and right it was. He didn't try to desperately devour her, but made his love quite clear throughout in the tenderness of it.

When they finally came up for air, Jamie was giddy with happiness. 

"Oh, Bones," she breathed, clutching her CMO, while she regained her balance. Goodness, the man could kiss. She felt the rumble of his laughter in his chest.

"What? Didn't expect it to be that good?" he teased. 

"It surpassed all my wildest expectations," she admitted. "For a long time, I wasn't sure if I'd ever want to kiss anyone ever again, but Wow. We do have plenty of chemistry going on."

"That we do, Jamie," Bones agreed, not releasing her from his embrace. "Now, don't wriggle away yet. I haven't finished telling you about all the ways you drive me crazy." He kissed her hair and Jamie grinned again. 

"But you're always telling me I drive you crazy, Bonesy dear. That's nothing new."

"Duh. But this is the GOOD kind of crazy," Bones answered in the low voice again which made Jamie shiver a bit. 

"We better take this to the couch, then. That might take awhile," she said cheekily.

"Egomaniac," he muttered, allowing himself to be tugged to her small sofa. 

"But you love me, anyway."

"Yep," he sighed. "Always."


End file.
